Guide des Socialites
Traduit de '''Guidance for Socialites' Les socialites contribuent à Habitica en aidant à répondre aux questions posées dans la Taverne et dans la guilde Newbies Guild. Cet article donne des astuces et des idées pour aider les socialites à répondre. Mission Notre but est de répondre aux questions de manière concise et complète, qu'elles viennent des novices ou des vétérans. Par où commencer ? Commencez doucement en répondant à des questions dont vous avez la certitude d'avoir la bonne réponse. En cas de doute, lisez attentivement le wiki et résumez ce que vous aurez trouvé. Il est souvent intéressant de d'inclure également un lien vers la page concernée dans le wiki pour que la personne à l'origine de la demande puisse au besoin apprendre des détails supplémentaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, évitez les réponses trop abruptes, comme "RTFM" ("'Read The Freaking Manual'"/"Lis le fichu manuel") ; les novices ne connaissent pas forcément le wiki, ou peuvent prendre peur devant la quantité d'information qu'on y trouve, alors faites de votre mieux pour les rassurer et leur fournir une aide sensible et compréhensive. Rejoignez la guilde Aspiring Socialites. C'est l'endroit où les socialites échangent leurs informations, clarifient les réponses aux questions complexes, posent des questions à propos du statut de socialite, et prodiguent leurs encouragements. Pour autant, si vous avez vous-même des questions à propos du fonctionnement d'Habitica, ne les posez pas dans cette guilde, car ce n'est pas son but - posez plutôt votre question dans la Taverne ou dans la guilde ''Newbies guild afin que les questions et réponses profitent à tout le monde. Trucs et astuces * Face à une question à propos d'une fonctionnalité inexistante, dites quelque chose comme "Cette fonctionnalité n'existe pas encore, mais la bonne nouvelle est que vous pouvez en faire la demande en utilisant Aide > Demander une fonctionnalité sur le site ou A propos > Demander une fonctionnalité sur les applications mobiles. Évitez de dire quelque chose comme "Malheureusement cette fonctionnalité n'existe pas". Utiliser "malheureusement" laisse penser que c'est problématique pour Habitica de ne pas avoir cette fonctionnalité et qu'il y a une réelle attente d'un correctif de la part de l'équipe de développement. * Si vous recommandez à un personne de rapporter un bug à propos du site, dites quelque chose comme "Merci de remonter ça par Aide > Rapporter un bug." Il est préférable de ne pas donner un lien direct vers la guilde Report a Bug ou la page de bug sur GitHub ; la personne ayant posé la question se souviendra plus facilement du chemin d'accès que du lien pour la prochaine fois où elle en aura besoin. Pour les bugs sur l'application mobile, dirigez-les vers A propos > Rapporter un bug dans le menu de l'application. * Si quelqu'un a publié un message inapproprié, ne le modérez pas (c'est le travail de l'équipe d'administration et de l'équipe de modération). A la place, marquez la publication comme inappropriée à l'aide du bouton en forme de drapeau à la fin de la publication. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez écrire "Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de modération, mais à toute fin utile, il me semble que votre publication nom d'utilisateur pourrait allez à l'encontre des Règles de Conduite en Communauté. https://habitica.com/static/community-guidelines". Ne rédigez pas à l'impératif ou sous forme de commandement ; par exemple, ne dites pas : "Merci de ne pas jurer. Vous devriez effacer votre message". * Utilisez le Markdown pour formater vos liens. Ça se lit plus facilement et évite les problèmes liés à l'affichage des caractères underscore dans l'application mobile pour Android. * Si une personne signale que les boutons A propos > Rapporter un bug/Demander une fonctionnalité ne marchent pas sur l'application mobile pour iOS, demandez lui de vérifier que son adresse email soit bien configurée avec le application email d'Apple. C'est un prérequis du mécanisme de retour d'information standard via les application iOS. Les enfants dans Habitica Si vous rencontrez une personne évoquant le fait que leur enfant utilise Habitica, vous pouvez conseiller à cette personne de faire attention aux restrictions légales s'appliquant aux enfants de moins de 13 ans. Lemoness suggère d'utiliser la formulation suivante. En Anglais : ::Hi ! Just as a heads up, due to restrictions imposed by the Child Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), Habitica cannot allow kids under the age of 13 to use this website without their parent or legal guardian's permission. You will need to email Lemoness, our Community Manager, at admin@habitica.com with your child's display name and User ID (from Settings > API), and include a statement that A) you are their parent or legal guardian, and B) you give your full permission for them to use Habitica. If you have any questions or concerns about Habitica, you can include those in the email as well! En Français : ::Bonjour ! Pour information, à cause des restrictions imposées par la réglementation Child Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), Habitica ne peut pas permettre aux enfants de moins de 13 ans d'utiliser ce site sans la permission de leurs parents ou de leur tuteur légal. Il vous faudra envoyer un mail à Lemoness notre Community Manager, à l'adresse admin@habitica.com avec le pseudonyme utilisé par votre enfant ainsi que son identifiant utilisateur (depuis Paramètres > API), et de mentionner que A) vous êtes leur parent ou leur tuteur légal, et B) vous leur donnez pleine permission d'utiliser Habitica. Si vous avez la moindre question ou inquiétude concernant Habitica, n'hésitez pas à l'inclure également dans votre email ! Contacter urgemment les équipes d'administration ou de modération En général, lorsque vous rencontrez une publication problématique, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de la signaler à l'aide du bouton en forme de drapeau, ce qui alerte l'équipe de modération et leur permet de prendre en charge la situation. Si vous avez néanmoins affaire à un cas où vous pensez qu'il nécessite une intervention urgente, vous pouvez envoyer un email à avec le mot "Urgent" ou "Important" dans l'objet. Si vous ne recevez pas de répone dans un délai d'une ou deux heure, vous pouvez alors faire une publication sur la guilde Aspiring Socialites pour attirer l'attention de l'équipe de modération qui pourra entrer en contact avec Lemoness plus rapidement, ou prendre en charge directement si elle est indisponible. S'il s'agit d'une situation critique, vous pouvez ne pas attendre aussi longtemps et faire un message dans la guilde immédiatement. Pour autant, faites attention à la sensibilité de votre message lui-même lorsque vous le publiez sur la guilde publique ; vous n'avez pas le caractère privé d'un email ou d'un message privé, la guilde Aspiring Socialites peut être lue par tout le monde, pas uniquement les socialites. Si vous pensez essentiel de prévenir la guilde Aspiring Socialites, faites attention à la sensibilité des messages en question. Souvenez-vous que cette guilde peut être lue par n'importe qui, pas juste les socialites. Il sera peut-être nécessaire de donner une vague description du problème et d'attendre que l'équipe de modération vous demande des détails par un autre moyen. Liens utiles * Bugs mémorables * Newbies Guild - Un bon endroit pour répondre aux questions ! * Guilde Report a Bug - Envoyez-y les personnes qui cherchent des informations par rapport à un bug. * Guilde Aspiring Socialites - Rejoignez cette guilde pour apprendre les nouvelles informations au fur et à mesure qu'elles deviennent disponibles. * FAQ * Guilde Party Wanted - Pour les personnes qui veulent rejoindre une équipe. * Accueil du Wiki - Contient les informations pour démarrer, utile pour les novices. * Fonctionnalités des clients - Comparaison entre les fonctionnalités entre le site et les applications mobiles. Anciens conseils Certains vieux bugs et certaines solutions de contournement ne sont plus nécessaire ou utilisables. Par exemple : * Certaines personnes avaient des problèmes pour trier leurs tâches à faire. La solution de contournement était de supprimer les tâches à faire terminées, mais cela n'a plus aucun effet sur le moindre problème de tri qui pourrait intervenir. Si vous rencontrez une personne avec ce genre de problème, indiquez leur de le remonter dans la guilde Report a Bug. Palier de contribution Si une personne a publié des réponses ou des conseils utiles, approprié et précis pendant un certain temps, elle pourra recevoir un premier palier de contribution. Si cette personne continue de façon régulière et positive à fournir de l'aide, elle pourra obtenir d'autres paliers. Il n'y a pas de processus de nomination pour le palier de socialite. Les équipes d'administration, de modération et des contributeurs de haut-niveau vont généralement définir ensemble qui recevra en se basant sur leurs constatations. Le palier de socialite est généralement accordé uniquement pour l'aide fournie sur la Taverne ou la Newbies Guild, parce qu'il devient plus compliqué pour les équipes d'administration et de modération de remarquer l'aide fournie à d'autres endroits. Néanmoins, dans certains circonstances spéciales, un palier de socialite pourra être accordé à la discrétion des équipes d'administration. en:Guidance for Socialites Catégorie:Contribuer Catégorie:Social